


[SatoSei] - Kiss My Neck

by AdinnaVesta



Series: SatoSei - One shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I hope you like them, M/M, My Haikyuu OC Love Children, Satoshi is IwaOi's, Seiji is KageHina's, This is set in Omegaverse, coz I really love them to bits, fluff and spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta
Summary: -----His first touch was feathery light.As if the person lying next to the red-headed young man was checking to see if he was still asleep or not. One heavy eyelid slowly opened as the red-head tried to see what his boyfriend was doing.-----In which I will dump all of my SatoSei oneshot writings in here. And I hope you guys will grow to love them as much as I do. Since I plan on making an original manga/comics about them. <3





	[SatoSei] - Kiss My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> \-----  
> Hello guys, I'm kind of back to writing I guess? But this time I'm introducing you to my most favorite BL/Yaoi Original Character pairing, Satoshi x Seiji a.k.a. SatoSei  
> \-----  
> They are actually the OC love children of KageHina and IwaOi pairing in Haikyuu and I've been sketching / making lot's of SatoSei art in my FB Art Page~   
> \-----  
> I've already drawn a short manga about them, link's here if you guys also wanna check that out~ :D [** >>SatoSei - A Second Time<< **](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.1901827196730266.1073741846.1417630231816634&type=1&l=3d45203d7d)  
> \-----  
> Here's a link to my own current favorite art for those two, it's their wedding pic actually, and maybe I can get to writing their story here as well, so I can lay out the storyboard for the manga. :D [ >>SatoSei - Wedding Pic<< ](https://scontent-sin6-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/20046808_1946985205547798_8657315035028159222_n.jpg?oh=8b1c1e4bffc4c2da8cddf57544cf0191&oe=59FF8C08)  
> \-----  
> Anyways, I'll introduce them bit by bit since I plan on writing multiple one shots of them, so I may include some of my sketches / artworks if ever~ :D  
> \-----  
> Thanks for reading and Enjoy! :D  
> \-----

_*****_

_His first touch was feathery light._

As if the person lying next to the red-headed young man was checking to see if he was still asleep or not. One heavy eyelid slowly opened as the red-head tried to see what his boyfriend was doing. He tried not to react as much at the sight of his boyfriend’s overly messed up brunet hair and bangs, his eyelids were still a bit puffy from sleep, but his striking emerald eyes were already wide open and were focused on the red-head’s face.

“Mornin’ to you, my sleeping beauty~” Satoshi greeted him with a sleepy smirk as his arm wrapped around Seiji’s waist so he could pull their bodies flush together for their morning cuddle. Seiji chose not to do anything since he really was still tired and exhausted. It was already summer and the AC wasn’t really helping at all since he was already engulfed with a bundle of thick bed sheets and was surrounded by a warm mass of muscle.

Seiji released a sleepy groan and tried to move, and he couldn’t feel his left arm at the moment so it must’ve been tucked underneath them throughout the night. He tried to slip out of his boyfriend’s arms by wriggling out of his grasps but the brunet’s hold around his middle only tightened and he buried his face against Seiji’s silky hair. A long, appreciative sniff followed.

“Hmm~ Your hair really smells amazing even if you’re sweating or you haven’t had your shower~” Satoshi sniffed once more and he buried his nose further into the silky, red locks.

“Won’t that be because of my scent?” Seiji asked without opening his eyes as he settled along Satoshi’s side and nuzzled against the crook of his neck and chest, the summer heat temporarily forgotten as he relaxed immediately upon catching a whiff of Satoshi’s alpha scent.

“Well, it’s kind of different?” Satoshi said as his other hand ran along Seiji’s lower back and hip, absent-mindedly caressing the slightly raised scar against the smaller man’s waist.

“How so?”

“Your hair smells like roses and honey, add a bit of a zesty scent to it.” Satoshi answered as he kissed Seiji’s forehead, inhaling a bit of the said smell before letting out a contented low growl. Seiji lightly jabbed at Satoshi’s side and he tried to move away, his cheeks dusted with light pink from the compliment as he tried to hide his face with their blanket.

“And as for your own scent...~” Satoshi’s arms pulled him closer so they were face to face. They were still on their sides and the blanket and sheets were tangled around their half-naked bodies. Seiji fixed the pillow so they were eye to eye and he couldn’t help the slight upturn quirk of his lips upon seeing his boyfriend’s gloriously messy bedhead.

“Uhuh, what about it…?”

“...It actually drives me mad.” The brunet stated simply before he kissed the tip of Seiji’s nose, green eyes never leaving those beautiful, dual-colored ones that he loved so much. Satoshi watched as Seiji’s cheeks flared pink, and then a darker shade of that, before it turned to red and it spread to his ears down to his chest. The brunet smirked at the adorable reaction before he ran his hand along Seiji’s back, waist, hips, and then his ass. He squeezed it just to make sure he got his point across.

Seiji’s mouth was in a tight line showing that he was either displeased or irritated by it, but his flushed face, slight panting, and dilated pupils say otherwise.

“Stop that. It’s only 6:37 in the morning!” Seiji retorted as he tried to pry Satoshi’s hands away from his ass. The brunet only laughed at his boyfriend’s attempt as Satoshi got up in one, fluid motion and he immediately pinned Seiji below him, the red-head’s arms were beside his head. Blazing green clashed with eager blue and purple as they stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Satoshi leaned down and captured the red-head’s lips against his own rather hungrily. He tried not to move his lower half that much since the environmental heat wasn’t actually helping with the bodily heat they were both radiating at the moment. The AC was on, right?

“Yeap, it definitely drives me mad…” Satoshi mumbled against Seiji’s mouth before claiming those pliant lips once more. He felt Seiji’s hand slip under his hold and he wanted to hold on to something so he could steady himself. His free hand went under Seiji’s head and neck as they continued their heated kiss. Satoshi couldn’t help but grab some of the red locks along Seiji’s nape, raising his head a bit so they could deepen their kiss.

“You will always drive me mad…” Satoshi moved away for a bit to whisper heatedly against Seiji’s ear. They were both panting at this point and their lower halves were screaming at them to please get on with it and end their torment.

“I… drive you mad…?” Seiji asked breathlessly as his flushed face impossibly darkened. He tried no to grind his hips up against Satoshi’s as he wanted this little moment to last longer.

“You do..” Satoshi left his Seiji’s mouth, peppering small kisses along the way towards his neck. There was that smell again, the one scent that he’d been longing for, yearning for, lusting for over the **years**. That feeling had intensified when they got together two years ago. And he wasn’t going to hand Seiji over to anyone. No one was allowed to touch Seiji but him. Heck, no one’s even allowed to stare at his adorable boyfriend for even 5-10 seconds. Except for his family and close friends, of course.

“How..?” Seiji asked as he tried to flip away some of Satoshi’s bangs over his eyes.

“Whenever we’re together, I always have that incredible urge to slam you against a nearest wall and fuck you senseless.” Satoshi growled hotly against Seiji’s ear and he heard the red-head’s breath hitch, his arms wrapped around Satoshi’s shoulder and neck before he pulled him against his smaller frame again.

“…Even in public…?” Seiji asked, rather breathlessly, as his eyes darkened with obvious desire and lust. Satoshi hadn’t noticed that Seiji had already removed his own boxers and Satoshi’s was halfway through his knees. The Alpha growled in delight at such display of eagerness, and he was more than willing to return the gesture.

“Even in public? _Oh yes_. The mall, the park, a local diner, a parking lot somewhere, garage, against whatever wall of a random building, even on the concrete floor if you want. I have _always_ gotten those kinds of urges whenever I’m around you...” Satoshi replied with a low growl as he parted Seiji’s legs with his knee, his arms wrapped around the smaller one’s waist as his other hand grabbed a fistful of flaming red hair along Seiji’s nape. Seiji’s only reply was a delighted gasp and that _oh-so-hot-and-sexy_ look of arousal written all over his face.

“I’ve always wanted to claim you for myself. I’ve wanted to claim you 2 years ago, too. And I want to claim you now, but I promised your parents that I’d do that during our honeymoon.” Satoshi said as he let his teeth graze along Seiji’s pale neck, near his scent glands. He wanted to sink his teeth in but he held back. He was going to keep that promise. Seiji’s far too important.

“I don’t mind either way, as long as we’re together, right?” Seiji said with a small smile while he carded his fingers along Satoshi’s bed-tousled hair. The brunet could only chuckle in agreement.

Then, Satoshi felt Seiji’s legs wrap around his waist, effectively trapping him close, not that he’d want to go somewhere else or anything. Instead of biting into the supple skin, he left several love bites along Seiji’s pale neck, up towards his cheek before capturing his lips one more.

“I love you, Seiji. You know that, right?” Satoshi’s voice held a slight tinge of uneasiness, but the reassuring gleam in Seiji’s eyes left no room for any doubt.  

“I only not know, silly. I can feel it.” the red-head said before pulling Satoshi down for another heated, open-mouthed kiss.

 

“Oh, and Satoshi..?”

 

“Hm..?”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

*****


End file.
